Two Worlds
by Emolichic1
Summary: Emma's big problems.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Degrassi is not mine. **

**Rating: T **

**Summary: Emma is over her STD but not the Ravine. **

She cannot deny the instant attraction. It was insane. Illogical. Wrong. She felt him unzip her pants. "Jay, we have to stop." She moaned as he let 2 fingers slip in. Oh, the heat of her clitoris in his palm as Jay too was undone. They did their dirty and he helped her back into school. She was watching her and keeping an eye on him. More like smoldering.

What is up with those 2? And the bracelets. She had seen those too! Manny decided to make her entrance and quickly wanted to exit. Jay kissed Emma hard and left her breathless.

"You're still going to the Ravine, aren't you!?"

Alex sat against his car when he went for a smoke. "You're with Greenpeace now?"

Jay: Can't say it hadn't been fun.

She had an insane look in her eye. "Let me tell you something ASS! While you were busy screwing me over, Amy told me a new secret! You want to know what that is...?" Jay looked uneasy. "She told me you gave her something else. What, you didn't think I wouldn't know...? Catch on...?" The baby. Shit! The blabbermouth!

"Yeah, congratulation for figuring it out!" "Alex, I told her to get an abortion."

Amy's stomach is now the size of a house. Ever since, she had been on lockdown and moved to Alberta.

She blamed Jay. He wouldn't leave her alone until she had sex with him. And not Oral. She kept taunting him about Alex but one thing led to another and they were in the Van.

She came out pregnant.

He didn't have a disease to carry and a baby.

She dialed Jay's number.

It was fun while it lasted. The sex. Partying. And minimal drugs. But now, that the high is gone, everything fell apart.

Emma stood next to her locker and ducked her head down low.

Jay: Em, I'm really sorry about all of this.

The Ravine is a constant addiction. She didn't know why she was here after he strictly told her he was dumping her. Maybe, there's still Aaron. He was gorgeous. H.O.T.T. Babe.

"Yo Greenpeace!"

Aaron knew Jay was protective of his girl but he couldn't help his desire for her. She was the picture perfect of innocence.

Jay didn't know and what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"Come here babe..." And so, they were touching each other like wild animals. He had her pinned and she had her clothes torn off with her lips smacking his. They rolled around and he plunged inside of her.

He picked up his pace. Fast and her walls shook. She was crumbling in his hand like a puppet on a string.

Or was she a robot? She didn't know anymore and didn't care to elaborate.

It smelled like vermon. Manny wanted to turn back and hide.

That's when she found out.

"Let me explain."

"Explain what!?" She stood there fuming at her best friend. "How you couldn't tell me you'd been sleeping around!? With how many guys!? How many bracelets!?" She took a hold of each one, wanting to snap and break them off!

Each one had a significant meaning.

Blue: For Oral

Green: For going all the way

Red: For losing virginity

Emma had all three.

_"How many times are we going to meet up like this," he chuckled. "We're just regular party people." He sobered. "Are you okay...?" "I haven't seen you for weeks, Jay..." She looked down at her feet. "I'm clean." _

_He got up and paced. "At least you weren't kicked out. Cause let me tell ya something Greenpeace, that ain't easy to deal with." _

_"Rick brought a gun to school," she said angry. She couldn't believe him after what 'HE' did. Along with Spinner, they are life ruiners. _

_"He was good enough when he came onto you but you wouldn't allow one little prank," he rose his eye. _

_She didn't say anything. Just went straight down to business. He was kissing up and down her neck, relieving the tension and she bucked underneath his fingers. "These are talented hands. Let me show you just how good I can be..." _

_Jay was pissed off. She ran away before he could finish. He pulled up his pants before walking out of the park by himself. A couple of his friends snickered. _

_And cornered her up the wall. "You embarrassed me tonight." "You smell like booze," she snapped back. "How did you think I was gonna be!?" _

_"Come on, you're too pure and innocent for this. Go on home..." _

She seduced him. He can't get over the days spent in the Old Van with nothing but a dirty carpet to look at and misplaced beer bottles. He tried to forget her nude body writhing around, begging for entrance. He was a puddle of mud in her palms.

Amy: Wanna fuck some more...?

After he ended it with her, he messed around with Amy. She was a tease.

But the mood was gone with Emma Nelson. Damn. "I don't feel up to it tonight."

She glared at him with an insane look. "You wanted it!"

"Amy, nothing you do will make me want you!"

God, what a waste of a night!

Alex and Paige Michalchuk were making out. _Alex and Paige Michalchuk were making out. _

That's what was on his mind. It was Amy's hands that made him flinch.

"You know my number..." She slipped something in his hand. It was a white neatly folded paper.

"Call when you want to hook up."

Few months before the divorce, Spike began to get really messed up. She was taking painkillers, right? Well, she didn't just take them. She went full out. She looked up at the video tape and hit record. This was to be her video diary. Emma Nelson flopped on her bed. It was really her fault that Snake left. He hated her new lifestyle and people she chose to spend time with. They were all bad according to him and hated it even more when she brought one up to her room. They moved her to the attic when they couldn't control her anymore.

Rick would never leave her alone. It just made her rebel harder.

It was her fault. They cannot pin Jay or Spinner. She made it from the start. If she would have been a preventer of bullying instead of 'provoker', none of the mess would be happening. She didn't care if she Od'd on drugs. She wanted it to end her.

"Are you Miss Les Miserables today...?"

Manny. Toby. J.T. "I am fine. Nothing to worry about." That's what she would always say. None of them knew her home life. What happened to Snake.

The room felt smaller and smaller. She needed to get out of there before they caught on with the red eyes, puffy nose, and what screamed of: Drug Addict.

She had been stealing her mom's stuff and if she found her, she would be in BIG trouble.

Not realizing she'd take out the whip.

Spike was mad when she found a whole bunch of her cocaine stored in some of Emma's dirty laundry basket. She had to literally flip over drawers and beds but it was under the pile of clothes.

'That daughter of mine had been stealing and I have to teach her a lesson.'

"I'll fix it with the belt."

She came home to a surprise. "To the attic!" Oh no, that's where the punishments began. It always started in that attic. It was a jail.

"And Emma, you will be moving up there!"

She saw the bolted windows, the room was dark with one light for intoggeration.

"You will have no food tonight for what you did!"

She hated the dark. It was where no one realized you were there. You were just hanging onto its lonely company.

"What did I do, mama!?"

The belt smacked her cheek. She fell onto the bed. She tried to get up but Spike pushed her back down. "You stay down! You are not to move!"

"Mama," she gasped shocked. Every time, she hit her, a deep wounded scar was put there. Spike just locked her up.

She could hear the music of celebration. Spike was toasting to herself. 'What a victory,' thought Emma.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disc. I'd just like to add a little disclaimer. I do not in any WAY own Degrassi. **

"God, you are useless, you little bitch!" Where was your very high standards? You put everyone on a pedestal and then, leave scars. Emma tried to crawl away but was dragged by her feet. "Why did I put up with you for so long!?"

Jay finished off a long drag of his cigarette and stared uninterested at his friends. No one came here anymore but to party and to get laid.

He decided to walk to Emma's.

"Hey Jay, you're leaving your car...?"

"Pitch a ride," he snarked. Amy huffed and went to said guy she was mackin' on.

"Go save the Dolphins!"

He grabbed onto the latch of the window and pulled through it.

"Let her go!" He flung Spike aside. I was clinging to him tightly and he whispered a soft, "It's okay." It was shocking. "What do you think you're doing!? Abusing your daughter...!?"

It hurt as he used the rubbing alcohol on my back. "Does it sting?"

I wanted to say yes but kept on a brave face.

"You can put your guard down."

I told him where I wanted to go. It was a party. He hit the breaks.

"Ronnie Dimarco...!?"

"He just got out of jail, Emma! For raping 4 girls!"

"I made him a deal that I can't back out of!"


	3. Chapter 3

"What kind of deal Emma!?"

Why did I give in...? I watched Ronnie Dimarco hand her some pills. 'Blaze' smiled and thanked him. Yep, I have a new name for her: No longer Greenpeace!

"Where's your brother, Ronnie...?" How did she know about J.D...!? "Oh, he's making a new deal with someone." You mean, the drug kind. This was getting more wrong and weird as she took his mouth and kissed him.

The guy gave me Coc, okay!? I watched all of the other drunks and wild teenagers doing it, coming and going from the Van. I thought about what kind of person I am to be doing something illegal. To be rebellious, wild, and free with no parental permission. I'm a bad person but yet at the same time, I don't want to be the last person to try drugs.

Why can't I do something mean and cold...? I don't have to put on an act.

Out here, it's a free world.

I took the Coc.

Greenpeace is losing it. I watched her fly away into no man's land. I shake my head at her.

"You are high as a kite, kitten...!"

I really should be looking out for her. But that girl can get into your head.

Yep. It's a free world.


	4. Chapter 4

When I took my mom's stuff. It wasn't serious. I always pulled out before I inhaled.

This time, I am really hooked. It felt like a burn in my brain. All the way down my throat.

Jay held me up as I was going to fall. Something is changing. I felt it.

I need to protect her from guys like me. Like Ronnie. Like dozens of other Ravine boys.

She had so much stress already going on at home that she doesn't need to add this to the list.

It isn't right. It isn't okay.

Abused. Spike glared up at the ceiling. Who does he think he is!? She's Emma's mother!

She could have him arrested. He was too old in her opinion.

No, she decided she needed to keep him away.


	5. Chapter 5

It was literally just that one time when she inhaled and she had gotten a killer headache.

It was a phenom she could make it to her bedroom.

Jay stopped to remove it from my nose. He looked sad. I was bored.

We were both thinking the same thing: My wreck of a mother.

"Don't let her ruin you." He sighed and stared at his ring. "My dad used to hit my mom. And me. I of course grew out of trying to stay the kid and turned to new people who got me into drugs. We were always high. Emma, what I'm trying to say is... Don't ruin yourself for this."

It isn't just simple: 'Forgive and forget.' This can't be returned to God like it was no big deal. She was physically cruel and mentally crude. Try waking up with half a mind to stay asleep.

This is the third night in a row, he protected me. I came home drunk and mom had a fit. She slammed the door in his face but he kicked it down and knocked her out. He told me he was going to jail for murder.

I don't think he means it but I am dying if he does.


	6. Chapter 6

I hated the silence. It was natural to be silent.

When we fucked, I didn't feel the need to talk. We just did.

It was absurd. Me and Jay. Who came up with this?

We were in the Van before we knew it, him having to crawl on all fours and I, with my back to the wall. I played with his belt before sliding it off. His strokes weren't sensitive but fiery, fast paced, intensifying. I felt him opening my legs. Before I closed my eyes, we were having sex. Four play.

I buckled. I knew I can do this over and over to her and she wouldn't deny it. I can be a gentleman as each hard stroke softened until she came. I exploded and unleashed myself inside of her.

Was it fun and games or do I want more? I cleaned up and helped her clean up too. We just stared at each other and got back into my car uncomfortably. I turned her chin up. "Do you love me...?"

Huh. That was a bad question. "What exactly do you want, Jay...? Sex or more...?"

"I'm only doing crazy things for you."

I am overwhelmed by his questions. He sure didn't act like this when he was with Alex and hated me.

"Being physical with you means I don't have to care. And get hurt in the end."

"But I'm good now," I pleaded with her. "I got cleaned of all and any Social Diseases and I'll even throw out the bracelets!"

I sighed and said I would think about it.

I can't believe it. MY MOM! Came. To. The. Ravine.

"Emma Nelson, get in the car!"


	7. Chapter 7

Mrs. Nelson dragged her back to the car. I watched as she was about to raise her hand. They were shouting obscenities and I intervened. "Put down your hand Mrs. Nelson." She chugged her beer and smirked at me. Then, Emma. "She can't live without me..." Yes, she can. She can survive anything. She's Greenpeace. She fights against people like us.

I sheltered her from Mrs. Nelson behind my back. "Emma is staying. She doesn't want to go with you."

Greenpeace ran off.

Why did she have to stomp in and ruin a good night. People were laughing so I pulled my hand out of his and ran off. Jay was startled and followed me. I hanged on the cliff, ready to jump. It was the Bennett Park Cliff. Jay hauled me over his shoulder and I closed my eyes, pretending like I was flying, like I was flying away. When he dropped me, he was pissed. "Why do you have to kill yourself!?"

When she was about to jump, I was scared. How was I supposed to live without my little Greenpeace? Without her annoyance? Her bugging the Hell out of me? Taking me out of my bad habits? My element?

I needed her as much as she needed me.

I didn't want to live anymore, okay...? And that's why I'm hanging by the cliff of Bennett Park, ready to jump. Ready to end my life.

I'm tired of putting myself up for people's demands. It's a work load.

Amy. Is. A. Ho. I repeated. I watched her fall back into Towerz, laughing. "You love Greenpeace. Why can't you love me...?"

I had to stop myself from getting drunk when Emma showed up with a black eye, telling me that she can't see me again. I winded up in the Ravine. I was drunk and slept in my car without even knowing I'm sleeping there.

Amy. Is. A. Ho.

I don't get it. Before, she was playing nicie nicie with my girl but now, she's not with her hitting on me. Was it false? Was she pretending?

"Take a cab, Amy... Cause I'm not giving you a ride. She knew what 'ride' I was talking about. I think I gave her the hint that I didn't want her cause the person I'm really after isn't here.

I told her about Emma's home life and yet, she's still hitting on me. Trying to get me worked up for a night's 'mood.' I don't like it. I hate it, in fact. Cause she is a Ho that can't digest she is a Ho.

She needs to get over it.

I hate impersonators. False people. Liars. And hypocrites. That's what she is and all of it.

I need to protect him from the cops my mom is trying to get called. I had to shut him up somehow and this was it, telling him goodbye for good.


	8. Chapter 8

Yeah, yeah, I know. Amy's pregnant. Shouldn't I get her off the street...?

I'm not a charity case. But, she is a head case.

I'll wind up dead before I turn 17 my dad said. He's an ass, a real dickhead. How come parents are dickheads...?

Shouldn't they be better...?

Such unreal people I'm around. It's no wonder I'm a bad boy. It's better than living with him.

My mom flung me down the staircase again. I had two ribs broken and an arm. I am a mess.

Manuella Santos is talking to me. I don't know why she cared about me. Unless it's about Emma. Her. I miss her. Wonder what happened.

"Jay, I heard you give out bracelets..." Um, yeah... What did she want...?

"Can I have one...?"

What is she trying to pull...?

"Look, I'm having problems and I want a you know...?"

Go somewhere else cause you're going to hurt your best friend.

I went to the Ravine. To get a bracelet. But he told me off.

I was willing to offer myself up. I know, it's sick. Easy. Insane. Demented. But, I wanted one of those things.

Out of desperation, I grabbed him and kissed him. He didn't kiss back. That's when I knew. He didn't want me.

Does she ever learn...? I shake my head. Trying to get with me. What was she thinking...!? God, if Emma finds out...?

What am I to do?


	9. Chapter 9

Mrs. Slutos doesn't get it. She is nasty and I don't want to get infected.

She touched me, trying to free my pants. But I smacked my beer down.

"You are to go home. Pretend we didn't have this meeting and I won't tell the whole school!"

I was pissed and this Ho can't figure it out. Amazing.

Really fucking amazing BITCH!

This was revenge for calling me a Ho. He can go suck himself after this. I am going to give him the best mind- blowing fuck in his life and then, leave him in his car.

She is a BITCH. And I finally gave in. I was aggressive and went with it in fury, ripping her apart.

I thrusted in and out. In and out until I was finished and threw her out of the Van. I slipped my pants on.

God, I hate him. He could have broke my legs!

I taught the bitch a lesson.


	10. Chapter 10

Manny locked herself in the bathroom.

"Manuella, get out here right now!"

"No, I have to get rid of Jay's semen!" She told her father and he flew into one of those rages. One of those Santos' men rages.

He had been hollering and calling her a Slut for two hours. And she felt even more cheaper.

"Not until you stop calling me a Whore!"

"Manny, I'm warning you. Come out here and face me!"

"This is what I'm talking about! You go into one of your fits when I do something wrong! I hate it and went to Jay to get comfort!"

Mr. Santos sighed and gave up. Now, it's her mom. She on the other hand didn't lose her cool. "Manuella, come out."

"Your father is just worried for another pregnancy."

"Cause he treats me like I'm useless!"

Jay told her gently and sure enough, Emma went crazy. She tore up her room. She smashed her chest. She took out her change and threw them onto the floor. She was a fuming warrior getting ready for the kill.

"Babe, dang, calm down! It wasn't all that bad! I had it under control!"

"Still, my slimy little friend tried to get with you...!"

"No. I handled it."

"Like, you should," she said pissed.

The next day at school, things changed. She was on a rampage for Manny and when she saw her chatting away happily, she saw nothing but red. She punched and she ducked. Punched and ducked. This went on for several minutes. Manny had a bleeding lip. Emma had a bloody nose.

"You 2 get into my office!"

She looked at Manny like a total stranger. "Do I know you...? What were you thinking going down there...!?"

"A little Slut is it...?"

"I am so done with you, Emma Nelson!"


	11. Chapter 11

Manny's dad and Emma's mom were called. The 2 girls still looked sore about their fight.

This one got blown out of proportion.

Jay was walking to class when stopped by a group of people. Cautiously, he overheard the conversation. It was of course about the out of control fire in the hallway. 'And I was cheering for Emma! Woo, Manny was H.O.T.T.!"

He paced up and down the office. "I told you, I had it handled!"

"I'm sorry, but she attacked me!"

Manny: The bitch wanted to create drama, don't stand up for her!

"You came onto him!"

"I bet he'd rather get laid with me!"

"You are too uptight and jealous!"

They went at each other again and this time, Jay stepped in. "Hold on... I don't want either of you!"

Emma froze.


	12. Chapter 12

Controlling my body with cutting. That is the only way I know how to contain the pain. I put the blade against my skin and allowed the blood to flow with a towel wrap. Cutting is my lonely company against this nightmare.

I know she is damaged and I wonder if I'm enough to help. I should have stayed away. Didn't she know, I'm a contamination on her white floor...? I did it again. I broke her heart.

When he broke me with simple words, I broke down. I cried all night and all day without eating, skipping sleeping, and failing classes. But those are normal for me. I am used to depression. It's a reliever. I must be crazy.

He is happily back with Alex. "Don't stare too long, Greenpeace!"

I couldn't handle Emma's craziness and all of her pessimism that she brought on me. So, I let her go with her business. Not my problem to deal with anymore.

Maybe, I am saving her from me...

I had to show her that I'm bad.

Prove it.

Him trying to push me into hating him is pissing me off! I'm going to show him.


	13. Chapter 13

Oh. Don't try to make me jealous, Em... I watched her lipping a senior and then, she just walked off. Did a cute little dance too. This girl makes me want to strangle her and kiss her at the same time! The senior apparently enjoyed the hard on she just gave the both of us. The little dick, I wanted to pound his face in!

I know he's enjoying the show. I can feel his jealousy at the back of my neck. My chest tingled and my hairs stood up in anticipation and excitement. I told the guy to meet me tonight. To meet me in my home. I am taking him to 'My' house. A place where I sleep, do my morning stuff, and have sex. He is excited to be my next prospect.

He radiated with jealousy. I guess my plan got to him. It didn't back fire on me at all except the cutting. It wouldn't leave me alone. I still have long knives, short ones, fat ones, and thin ones all lined up in my room. No one needs to know about what I do except for me. I do not need another lecture. I live on my own now.

Fuck, I have to go home to my lousy ass step-dad and zombie mother who lets him do whatever he wants with her. I can't stand their shouting and fighting. I hope Jay offers me up a place. I need some place to stay again.

I like to hemorrhage my food. As in Anorexia, a dangerous medical and psychotic depression. It makes me even more sublime but I don't stop. I never do.

When I don't have what I want, I vomit.

He made fun of me along with Alex. He even smacked me in the face with 'hypocrite.' I hope what he did hurt. Because, I for one am like this because of him.


	14. Chapter 14

Amy did come back eventually, but she was apparently unwanted cause the hook up didn't matter to Jay. She was there to warm him. But not to get with him. He wanted her 'company', but didn't want her.

Or the sperm produced 'thing' he ejaculated her with.

He wasn't even 'in' the Ravine when it comes to Emma. She was on his mind all the time and Amy picked up on it.

She knew he was too selfish to care about her well- being, but as the mother of his child, he should care about what he created.

Instead, her bitchy and cranky mother forced her to get her meds from Brookers'.

"In case you didn't notice, I'm under aged."

Darla: Now Amy...!

"Go find your boyfriend," she said angrily.

Her mother constantly abused counter drugs. She's a sick deranged drug addict with only their trailer and crap boyfriend to look at. She hated Darla and Steve.

Her ass of a father left when she got pregnant. Didn't want a punk daughter, but the nerdy rich girl that she was. Then, she hooked up with Jay and met up with Alex.

Now, Alex is out of the question to ask for help. They aren't even friends right now.

But Jay. He is no one to call to rely on for you. Go ask the girl who he got pregnant.

"Amy," said her mother's scratchy voice shaking in the living room. She was passed out on the couch having drank so much.

"Get your ass out and get me my meds," she demanded. She sighed and walked to the pharmacy. It was raining and she was forced to go out in the rain, pregnant and miserable. Being alone sucked.

When she returned Steve took her to the bedroom. "Not this please," she said horrified but he was already grabbing his belt and yanking down his pants. Pervert. He grabbed her and gave her a rough push to the bed.

She wasn't going to moan this time. She had to be forced to enjoy his erection.

And what he was doing. This is painful. But, she called a number.

"Emma, you hate me, but please HELP ME! It's Steve and he's doing it!" She hung up. Steve hit the phone away from her. "DRINK!"


	15. Chapter 15

She couldn't refuse. Amy was her friend even though she hated it. She never told anyone, but Amy came to her one day at the Ravine to tell her how her mom's boyfriend would assault her frequently. And it turned for the worse.

A sick guy he was.

Raping his girlfriend's daughter.

Well, Amy couldn't have a worse mother for not questioning. Not backing her up.

She was a weak ass drunk and druggie just like her mother.

That was one thing they shared in common. Both now had deadbeats as adult supervisors.

Kids were the adults. Parents were the kids. Bad role reversals.

She put on her raincoat and boots going to her friend's house, a run down mobile home in a scary ass neighborhood with no lights on but dogs barking.

No one was even in sight. She shivered as the wind passed her.

And clutched her purse.

It was times like this where she wanted the drunkest drink.

And then, hurl.

Amy was cussing and curled up in a ball. She was hit by a pipe.

"Ames," Emma ran to her side and turned her over. She gasped to see the blood and large multiple wounds.

"Shit, get out of here Ames!"

She lost the baby.

The emergency room wanted to swallow her up as she waited.

"Is- is she going to be okay," she asked someone and gulped. She was itching for some hand to grab.

Also, a cigarette to calm and appease her jumping nerves.

"Mam, are you a sister...?"

"Let her in," yelled Amy.

She was crying. Emma came in and ran to sit by her side, rubbing her arm.

"And I thought 'it' was a 'thing.'" Emma didn't know what to say. Just comforted her.

_Next up: "Don't hit her! Don't touch her! Don't do anything to her...!" _


	16. Chapter 16

"Don't mind Spike. She's a bit bitchy." Said Emma walking her around the home.

Amy rolled up her sleeping bag and laid down. Earlier, Emma asked her to move in. Even though, she hooked up with Jay a dozen of times, she still invited her. She felt peace for a while until a loud screaming broke. Waking, she stumbled up the stairs still tired only to find Emma passed out. And Spike clearly intoxicated towering over her. Emma didn't twitch but had an arm in a wrap. "What did you do," she gasped. "Nothing you little bitch," said Spike slapping her. Amy fell in shock, palming her cheek and then, glaring at the witch.

"Don't hit her! Don't touch her! Don't do anything to her...!" She looked up at her savior in shock. Sean. Jay...

"Fuck you, you little cunts!"

"I drove and brought him here so, don't touch Amy or Emma!"

Little bastard! Bringing Sean into it now as well. None of their fucking business what she does.

"What I do or 'don't' do to the brat is not your concern!"

"It is when you make it," he growled.

Sean: Spike, it is. He's right. Look at 'what' needs to be fixed.

She sat down with the beer bottle. "Just take her and tell her to never come crying to me whenever she has to sleep under bridges."


	17. Chapter 17

Emma was trapped between 3 people and fixed her eyes on Jay. "What- what...," she croaked.

"You had a nasty fall, kid..."

Amy corrected him. "It was Spike. She did it to you kid..."

"Em, you can't live there anymore." Sean.

"What...," she whispered. "Happened...?"

"Spike. She hit you."

"And knocked you out."

Emma got up and laughed. "I guess I had it coming."

Amy: No hon, you didn't. 'Spike' had it coming.

"She's rash."

Jay: Girls, you are staying with me. And Sean.

Amy looked at the boys shocked.

"You'd really put up with two more people...?"

Sean: Hey, we take care of ours.

He got up to get dinner cooked.

Emma came behind him. "Didn't know you were a chef...?"

"A lot changed me. Tyler and his knock to the head first. And then, there's the parents. They stopped drinking and fighting. Even quit Tobacco."

"Wow Sean I'm impressed," she said happily.

He suddenly wanted to kiss her, looking at her lips.

"C- can I try something...?"

"Um, Sean, what are you looking at...?" She realized she had to stop whatever was coming, but he kissed her. Hard.

"Missed us," he whispered and pulled back, licking his lips.

"The Hell with this," Jay said fuming.

He ran out with a livid Amy going after him. "You brought him here, you dick weed!"

He rubbed his face tiredly.

"We're dancing around it. Us. We're dancing, but never getting there."

"Jay, don't mess out. She needs you the most."

"And I kind of want to get back together. With Sean..."

"Amy, this is great!"

Emma: Great, he's gone!

Sean tried to hug her. "Come on, you don't love Jay, Emma."

It was a rough hug. "Sean," she sighed.

He took his shot and kissed her again. This time, swelling her lips and tongue seeking entrance to unwilling lips.

She shoved him back.

"No."


	18. Chapter 18

Emma wasn't going to melt anymore. She stood and faced Sean.

"No."

She pushed him back again. "You dumped me!"

Sean: Come on, you can't believe you and 'Jay' have a 'thing.'

"Our love was pure and significant so, don't buy into this 'Jay and I' are just a thing, they'll get over it!"

"Emma, he's a heartbreak. He'll leave you soon for another conquest and he'll tell you the same thing over and over until you quit believing in it. I've seen it once with Alex."

Jay wanted to knock some sense into the boy, but he held back, wanting to see what Emma was saying was for real. "The guy is a dog. He uses people to get what he wants."

"Betraying your best friend, ey Sean," she said with animosity.

Jay finally made his appearance and wrapped her in his arms. "Yeah, she's right. A 'true friend' wouldn't do what you just did."

Amy heard everything. She was crying.

"Come on Jay, you're a sex machine."

"Emma's just another notch on the belt. You'll just use each other!"

Amy ran outside and sat stone faced. Someone touched her shoulder. He is a tall dark tanned boy with a gangster cap. "Towerz..."

Sean and Jay were punching each other non- stop and Emma was the referee. She ran outside to get Amy. They all came back to find Sean beating Jay, his nose was bleeding and Jay had a scratch.

"You dented my nose!"

"And you gave me a split lip!"

Emma rolled her eyes and held Jay from pouncing on Sean again while Amy grabbed Sean from pouncing on Jay again.

This fight was over. Sean was told to leave and Emma didn't want anymore drama.

"Here," she put the rubbing alcohol over his cut.

He winced. "Ouch."

"Don't be dramatic. It's just a sting."

"Yeah, well, trying fighting and getting clobbered."

They laid there, watching t.v. all night. Jay put his arm around her.

"Hey, are we official...?"

"Yeah hon," she kissed him. He kissed back shutting off the program.

They have free porn right here.

And free condoms.

He rolled over and grabbed one, yanking it out of the tin foil.

Rolling it on his dick and continued to message/kiss her back, playing with her clit.

She loved it. It turned her on.

"You ready for this...?" "Yep," so he dipped two fingers and then, three. There were loud moans all night.

"Tell me when you want me in you."

"Now!"

He put the head in and slowly his entire lengths.

Towerz kissed Amy. He took off his pants and set it aside.

They fooled around a little bit.

"I don't love Sean or Jay..."

"Be my girl okay...?"

They also fucked.


	19. Chapter 19

A few months after,

"I need a pee stick."

"Shit, me and Towerz too!"

"Okay, you got your's. I got mine. How do we do this...?" "Just pee on it I think... It's a pee stick for a reason."

"Remember Amy. Nothing changes." "Yeah, I think everything changes, Em..."

20 minutes after taking the tests:

"How long did the instruction say...?"

"I know, I've done this before. 2, trust me."

The timer went off. Emma got her's off the counter. "Positive." She threw it away.

"Whew, negative!"

Jay checked on Emma. She was crying with a tissue.

"Beautiful...?"

"It's so horrible."

"What- what," he panicked.

"Pregnant."

He had to run from her. Jumped into his car and sped down the lane.

"Sean, damn, Sean pick up!"

"Pick up you fucking TARD!" He almost rammed into the bumper of another car and police sirens went on.

"I'm going to get a FUCING TICKET," he pulled over along the white line.

A h.o.t.t. female came to greet him. 'Damn, put your mind on Emma!' But his eyes looked at her breasts. Big and round and juicy, popping through the sexy fem cop uniform.

"A speeding ticket for you Mr...," she said chewing on her gum.

'Damn, move over here a little...'

He grabbed a wad of cash. "I'll pay up the rest."

Sean called him back after the 15th time. "Ready to apologize...?"

"Sean you dork, I'm in jail!"


	20. Chapter 20

He swallowed. "You won't believe this. Ems. Em's pregnant."

"You knocked her up, you idiot!"

He looked at him like he had 2 heads.

"She- she can't keep it!"

Sean: Dude, as your man, I have to say, you're in a shitload! And if you make Em get an abortion...

"I know! I know! I'm an idiot! A BIG HUGE GIGANTIC SCUM and YOU'LL KILL ME...!"

"A bro's gotta look out for you two."

He fell onto the seat.

"What am I gonna do...?"

"What did she say...? All of it depends on her."

"I think she wants to keep it, Sean. I can see it in her eyes. She wants us to have this baby. But, I don't know..."

"Well, you better find out dude. This. Is. A. Big. Deal."

"You two are about to have a bun in the oven."

"I know, I know!"

Emma's pacing back and forth. Spike gave her a sneer. "Pregnant and broke!"

"You know what, I shouldn't have told you, but just thought you should have known."

"But, you're going to ruin your grandchild's life! Because Spike is just a drunk drugged up mother who doesn't give a 2 cent about anyone anymore!"

"Dude, stop your pacing. You're giving me a headache."

"Are you insane or something...?"

"You're wearing a hole in the carpet!"

"Pacing is good. Pacing gives me a distraction."

"I need to be away from you for a while." She was surprised when he came back, but like always, he made a snarky remark. She was starting to get a migraine by him.

This wasn't good on her sanity.

"You talked to Sean...?"

"Yeah."

"I need you to be there 24/7. Can you do that...? I mean we can survive the booze and your bad habits. But, Jay, I can't have you skipping."

"You need to be for me and the kid."

He was starting to seriously regret. This was serial. Scary even. A new territory.

He sat with Sean again. They were sharing a drink. "I can't get drunk anymore. High. Or smoke weed/party." He rubbed the little stub he was growing from stress and lack of sleep.

"Revolution of the year," Sean said sarcastically.

"She's driving this too far."


	21. Chapter 21

They set up a nursery for her: A boy and girl room to prep early.

"I thought of a baby name," said Jay laying his arm across the couch.

She frowned. Nothing in 9 whole months can prepare her for this.

Planned parenthood with hardly any help from her mom.

She did promise to go to AAs for alcoholics and the drugs stopped coming. But, can she stay sober...?

"Okay, tell me, but write it down."

"I'm guessing you want a cliffhanger?"

So, they made a list and Emma tied hers' in Pink while Jay chose Blue.

Michael.

Evan.

Jay Jr.

Ryan.

Tyler.

Max.

Emma's list:

Grace

Payton

Julie

Danielle

Patricia

Manny worked hours at the mall. She had to get a new job and it drove her nuts.

"HEY, COO- COO- BANANAS!"

Kids grabbed drinks from her hand, leaving her jaw opening as they spilled onto her Gucci Purse.

"Sick minded INDIVIDUAL...!"

Paige: Hey, get back to work!

Bossy Paige was a BITCHY Paige and she had no intention to get in her way.

"Someday, I'm going to be the supervisor and I want this place spotty clean!"

Crap. Her car broke down so she headed to the Dot.

Ellie: Hey Spin, give me a Moca Chocolate please...?

She sat and pulled on her hair phone. It calmed her when she wanted to cut.

Marco also sat in the Dot and noticed her. He came to sit by her. "So, you coming to my place...? You know to get away from your mom...?"

She said, "Please. I'm getting the urge."

Pointing to her wrist.

"To slash."

Marco: El...

"I know it's terrible! But, it's just my mom. She's drinking so much lately..."

"Are we going to move this or not...?" Sean grabbed the chair and hauled it into the room.

"Voila, finished!"

Emma loved the room. It was Blue and Pink with 'CARS' theme and Barbie theme.

Both for a boy and a girl.

She thought about it for a second. What if she was having twins...? Then, what...?

"Hey Jay," she said quietly. "Yeah... What is it...?" "This is the last piece right...?"

"What if- what if we're having more than one...?"

"You know, double the buns...?"


	22. Chapter 22

"Give me a quick fix." He said to one of the boyz.

Parker handed him a joint and he lit it up.

He inhaled sharply oohing and awing at the taste of a fresh Cannabis.

"I can't even stand it anymore," he said drunk and high without even realizing what he's saying.

"Her and her whining. Complaining. BITCH...!"

"CONSTANT BITCH...!"

He blew smoke out and also took the blunt.

"Going to show her... YEAH..."

He slept in his car.

Amy found him. She poked her head in and dragged him, dumping him on the grass.

"WAKE UP DOUCHEBAG!"

"FUCK," he moaned 'it' flying away.

"What the hell is going on...!?"

"You got high," she said with her arms crossed.

"Are you planning to be a bum when your kid gets here," she demanded pissed off at his careless attitude.

He grabbed his head and said, "I can't do this."

Amy drove and he slept with a headache.

When they got there, she parked and had to get him upstairs.

His stub was showing more. Emma opened the door and saw him like this. She was mad.

"BABE, I'M SORRY!"

"I. TOLD. YOU! DRUGS AND THIS IS 'ME' LEAVING!" She turned back around. "This isn't working. You're too immature. When you can stop being a bum, you can find me at my mom's. I'll be living there again."

Jay knew he was in trouble. She is really going. And he can't do anything to stop it. He messed up once and she's gone.

He felt like a Cow and wanted the carpet to swallow him whole.

He looked like a dead beat to Sean. Worn down, high, and with a crushed heart. Sitting and going crazy with worry.

"I told you. I warned you..." He shook his head.

"I told you you'd use each other and only hurt her, but you two didn't listen. This is on you, man..."

"I- I- just," he fluttered with his phone. "I'm a big mess..."

"You two will crash and burn before you say 'I do' so let it go. And word of advice/caution: Be careful."

He looked at him like he was insane. "I 'can't' just let it 'go.' She has my kid!"

"You hurt. That's 'what you do'."

"I have to make her see how bad I am, then...? Make her stay away."

"You get what I'm saying, then...?"

"Yeah, I bring trouble. I get it."

He leaned in and whispered, "Do something that'll make her 'really' forget..."

"Buddy, that's brilliant!"


End file.
